Ahora tú
by Mahanny
Summary: Songfic de Scorpius&Lily. Autor: Mahanny.


Lily nunca se había sentido de esa forma tan inusual. Aquello había sido el colmo. Simplemente estaba cansada de que Scorpius jugara con ella como si fuera una muñeca o una marioneta.  
>La pelirroja se sentó sobre su cama, y con los brazos cruzados, observó cómo comenzaba a llover debido a la tormenta que se aproximaba entre las nubes grises.<p>

_Antes de ti, no…  
>Yo no creía en Romeos, Julietas, muriendo de amor.<br>Esos dramas no me robaban la calma,  
>pero la historia cambió.<br>Pero esta historia me cambió…_

Siempre había sido partidaria de no fijarse nunca en un chico, de no descuidar su vida ni sus estudios, pero él le había insistido tanto que ahora era imposible rectificar. Se había negado a aceptar sus citas tantísimas veces que había perdido la cuenta, pero jamás pensaría que fuera a ser él el que se cansara de todo ese juego.

_- ¡Lilian! – exclamó Scorpius, apareciendo por las escaleras de mármol del vestíbulo, bajando a toda velocidad.  
>- Ten cuidado, ¿quieres? Las escaleras están resbaladizas por el hielo de afuera.<br>- Sí, sí, como quieras. Oye… Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir este sábado conmigo a Hogsmeade a dar un paseo o…_

_Pero Lily ya se alejaba de él atravesando la puerta del Gran Comedor, Scorpius se quedó completamente aturdido, observando cómo se iba sin dirigirle ni una palabra. El rubio rechinó los dientes y la siguió._

_- Lily, estábamos hablando, ¿o es qué no me has oído? – le preguntó él, irritado.  
>- No estoy sorda, pero como tú has dicho; eras tú el que hablaba, no yo. Y no me importa lo que tengas que decirme. Además, ya me lo sé de memoria – le dijo, sentándose en la mesa de su casa. Scorpius se sentó a su lado mientras observaba cómo Lily cogía una tostada y empezaba a untarla de mermelada.<br>- ¿Por qué te niegas a pasar un día conmigo? Podría sorprenderte – le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
>- Gracias, pero no.<em>

_Scorpius frunció los labios, le cogió la tostada de las manos y le proporcionó un mordisco. Lily intentó calmarse y cogió otra tostada, pero Scorpius le arrebató esa también. _

_- ¿Por qué no dejas de molestarme? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa completamente falsa.  
>- Porque no me haces caso, y empiezo a cansarme de ello, para serte sincero.<em>

_Lily resopló y dio un sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente. Scorpius tragó las dos tostadas juntas y, un poco desesperado, tiró de la corbata de Lily para que lo mirara. _

_- ¿A qué le temes Lily? ¿A qué te haga daño? _

_Lily intentó soltarse, empujando su mano para que soltara su corbata, pero era un intento vano. Le miró a los ojos, no muy contenta._

_- Sabes de por sí todo el daño que ya me has hecho. _

_Scorpius hizo una mueca y la soltó. Era cierto, el año anterior, el rubio la había besado y le había pedido una cita, a lo que ella le había contestado entusiasmada que sí. Estaba completamente ilusionada, pues Scorpius le había gustado desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero, al día siguiente, mientras los dos daban un paseo por los jardines para concretar la fecha de salida a Hogsmeade, una chica escultural, morena, de su edad, se había acercado a ellos para preguntarle a qué hora saldrían el sábado a Hogsmeade. Lo cierto es que Scorpius ya había quedado con esa chica para tener una cita, pero no se acordaba. Lily se fue indignada del lugar, y desde ese día juró no confiar en ningún chico, y no aceptar estúpidas citas. Asimismo, su carácter abrupto también se debía a eso, y aún se lo reprochaba a Scorpius._

_- Y tú sabes que eso fue un error, un pequeño desliz que…  
>- Un pequeño desliz – repitió ella, riendo irónicamente. - ¿Y cuántos deslices tienes tú al día, Scorpius? – le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, desafiante.<em>

_Scorpius se levantó de golpe, enfadado y cansado de la actitud de la pelirroja. _

_- ¿Sabes? Olvídalo, tú no sabes perdonar nada._

_El rubio se alejó de la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió a la de su casa para desayunar. Lily se mordió el labio y volvió la vista a su plato de cereales. _

_Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
>cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.<br>Dicen que lo nuestro es tan sólo pasajero,  
>pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento, cuando callan.<em>

Lily se levantó de su cama, vacilando en si buscarle o no, pero no quería que las cosas quedaran así. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras de caracol y salió de la sala común. Tras preguntarle a varios compañeros de su misma casa, lo encontró rodeado de dos chicas de Slytherin, menores que él, que le reían las gracias y se acercaban disimuladamente a él. La pelirroja apretó las manos, y se preguntó si sus pequeños nudillos aguantarían una pelea con aquellas niñitas rubias, pero decidió calmarse, no merecía la pena malgastar su fuerza con aquellas chicas.

_Y ahora tú, llegaste a mí, amor,  
>y sin más cuentos, apuntas directo<br>en medio del alma. _

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y decidida se dirigió hasta Scorpius sin retroceder ni pensárselo dos veces. Separó a las chicas del rubio y cogió al rubio del cuello de su camisa con fuerza para acercarlo a ella. Scorpius la miró confundido, sin entender nada, y asustado por el arrebato de la pelirroja.

_Ahora tú, llegaste a mí, oh no,  
>sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.<br>Ahora tú…_

Lily enganchó sus labios con los suyos y le robó un beso. Posó sus manos con fuerza en la nuca del rubio, atrayéndolo más a ella e impidiéndole cualquier vía de escape. Scorpius, complacido, la agarró de las caderas y pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que las pequeñas alumnas ya se habían ido, abatidas y decepcionadas, separó a Scorpius con fuerza y dirigió su mano a la mejilla del rubio con fuerza: ¡PLAS!

_Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
>cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.<br>Dicen que lo nuestro es tan sólo pasajero,  
>pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento, cuando callan.<em>

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Scorpius, llevándose una mano a la mejilla, enrojecida por el golpe que le acababa de dar Lily. - ¡¿Pero qué he hecho yo ahora?  
>- ¡Eres un idiota Scorpius Malfoy! – le gritó, bastante disgustada.<br>- Pe-pero…  
>- ¿Pe-pero? – Lily le volvió a dar en el brazo, mientras que Scorpius intentaba protegerse de las manos de la pelirroja.<br>- Estás loca Lily, te lo digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, ¡necesitas ayuda profesional!  
>- ¿Qué hacías con esas dos, eh? – le preguntó, indignada.<br>- ¡Na-nada! Bueno, sólo estaban admirando mi belleza pero, cuando has llegado tú, y te ha entrado ese arrebato… - le dijo, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios y volviendo a posar sus manos sobre sus caderas y atrayéndola hacía sí – Como que me daban igual.

Pero Lily no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino que lo cogió con ira del cabello y le tiró de él hacia atrás.

- Uff, me encanta cuando te pones tan salvaje – le dijo Scorpius riendo y con los ojos cerrados, aunque se notaba que lo estaba pasando mal. Lily lo soltó y le propinó otro golpe en el estómago. Cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta del semblante serio de Lily, dejó de reír y se puso lo más serio que pudo.  
>- Casi dejas todo esto – murmuró ella, mirando hacia otro lado, escapando de su mirada.<br>- ¿Todo esto? – le preguntó él.  
>- Sí, no te hagas el loco. "¿Sabes? Olvídalo, tú no sabes perdonar nada" – citó ella sus palabras de por la mañana. – Ibas a dejar de insistirme – le recriminó, con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Scorpius negó con la cabeza y la abrazó por la cintura.<p>

- Mira qué eres infantil Lilian… - le susurró en el oído con ternura, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

_Y ahora tú, llegaste a mí, amor,  
>y sin más cuentos, apuntas directo<br>en medio del alma.  
>Ahora tú, llegaste a mí…<em>

- Eso sólo era un arrebato del momento, estaba enfadado de que pasaras de mí de esa forma. Me saca de quicio que me ignores, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Scorpius la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada, no muy convencida. El rubio le apartó el flequillo de los ojos y se acercó a ella lentamente.

_Y ahora tú, llegaste a mí, amor,  
>y sin más cuentos, apuntas directo<br>en medio del alma.  
>Ahora tú, llegaste a mí, oh no,<br>sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada._

- Si hubiera llegado a saber la mayoría de veces que te ibas a poner así, me hubiera enfadado mucho antes para que fueras tú la que me insistiera. – le dijo, con una sonrisa torcida, la que a ella tanto le gustaba.  
>- Idiota.<br>- Cabezota.  
>- Imbécil.<br>- Histérica.  
>- Cállate ya – le dijo ella, colgándose de su cuello y, poniéndose de puntillas, volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de él.<p>

_Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
>cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.<br>_


End file.
